Tsuchiura's Musings
by SimplyChristine
Summary: Tsuchiura muses during Episode 24.


Tsuchiura's Musings

**A/N: Set in Episode 24, and little in 26. There just aren't enough **_**La Corda d'Oro**_** fics out there. My first time writing fanfics for anime, as well as the first time I've gotten a piece done in one sitting—please enjoy, and please review! **

**Pairings: LenxKahoko, hinted ShimizuxFuuyumi.**

He was in love with her.

Not just in love with her, but _head over heels_ in love with her, Tsuchiura noted. Said violinist may not be looking at her at the present but every so often he would turn slightly further while conversing with the rest, or glance in the darkened shop windows. Though he shoved his hands in his pockets in a decidedly relaxed manner, his shoulders were tense and alert to her presence behind him.

Somehow Hino Kahoko had captured the hearts of all the males in the concours. Yunori-senpai's attentions had put her on the death wish list of half the female population in the entire school, musical and normal. Hihara-senpai was…very expressive in his infatuation; it was surprising that he hadn't just blurted out his feelings at the beginning. Shimizu was more reserved but certainly and profoundly addicted to her music, though—why, now that he thought of it, hadn't the sleepy cellist been more awake recently while near the shy Fuuyumi-chan? Ah, how very interesting…and walking beside her all this time as well…

Tsuchiura himself—well, he knew he liked Kaho with a deep and unwavering affection. He cared for her very much, and knew she'd always have a special place in his melody of life. Her music had awakened him. Someday perhaps, he'd find a Paganini for his Liszt who was a violinist like Kaho. But Kaho was someone else's counterpart.

As observed before, Tsukimori was in love. Very obviously in love, or at least as obvious as his stoic face would show. Tsuchiura had seen the subtle signs—how he'd begun to stare at her when he thought no one was watching, the way he was unnecessarily curt (even by Tsukimori standards) when speaking with her. His face had been set in stone, ready to refuse the strings quartet activity, but one glance at Kaho's eager eyes sent the mask crumbling and from the ruins came a muttered, "Since senpai and sensei insist…" Then there was that blush that spotted his cheeks when he accidentally brushed Kaho's hand while stringing her violin. And how they'd come to the shop together. And that mysterious sentence on the rooftops—what was it, something like "I should ask myself?"—as well as his increasing presence there. And of course, the music. Anyone who didn't think he had feelings for Kahoko after that magical Ave Maria at the special retreat was an idiot.

They completed each other, a fact that Tsuchiura had been loathe to admit. But then he wasn't an idiot, and as a musician he loved the sound of their combined melodies.

Now the frustrating thing was that _they weren't getting together_. Tsukimori was in a state of half-denial. He loved her, and he felt the bond between them. But the boy was still in the covert admiration stage. It wasn't any better that Hino was just as oblivious. She was obviously happier when Tsukimori talked to her, or even when she thought of him. That much was certain, given the way she acted right before the 3rd Selection. In the shop she laughed for the first time in a _long_ time, because he was next to her, and after this night's show her whole face lit up as she chatted admiringly away about Tsukimori.

Oh, wonderful, Kaho's gone and done it again. It's those little pieces of honesty combined with pure determination that have everyone falling for you, baka. _Hmm_, he mused, as Hihara caused a jealous commotion over Fuuyumi's hug. Tsuchiura watched as Tsukimori took advantage of the situation to stare discreetly at Kaho, and his gaze lingered after her as she ran across the street for the cake shop. He looked dazed and dreamy, almost like Shimizu when he practiced the cello…or stared at Fuuyumi-chan like he was doing now. _Ah._

Tsuchiura smiled slowly. "We may be chasing after her, huh?"

Tsukimori just kept staring.

-----------------------------------------------------

At the summer retreat he played for her. As the last light of the sun faded from the earth, he gave her his goodbye. He hung up his affections for her in the stars above, a memorial everlasting, and sent his blessing to the moon. At the barbecue that night he gave Tsukimori a significant _look_, to which he responded with a confused blink.

_Heh. Let's see how fast the special music student can figure this out._

**A/N: Review, review, review! **


End file.
